Green Diamond
Green Diamond (グリーンダイヤモンド, Gurīn Daiyamondo) is one of the Gems, assumed doing patrol duty. They are currently a captive on the moon. Appearance unknown They are assumed to have green color feature. Their hair is short and simple, with sharp points and a boyish cut. Their eyes droop down slightly, with a calm smile on their face. They wear the typical outfit, featuring long gloves and thigh high socks to top off the look. Personality unknown Story * They were taken by the Lunarians prior the story while partnered with Yellow Diamond. * They appear in chapter 59 of volume 8 for a panel. * In chapter 59, volume 8, they're shown along with their other missing siblings, Pink Topaz, Sapphire, and Ruby. * Yellow Diamond mentions they wish to talk with them again, even if they can't return like Phosphophyllite did. ** Yellow Diamond mentions them amongst the gems they want to apologize to if they get to see them again on the Moon. Relationships Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that they have a nice relationship with their other siblings and also like and trust Sensei . Gem Info * Mineral: Diamond * Chemistry: C * Color: All color Diamond (from the ancient Greek ἀδάμας – adámas, meaning "unbreakable", "proper", or "unalterable") is one of the best-known and most sought-after gemstones. Diamond is the only gem made of a single element: It is typically about 99.95 percent carbon. The other 0.05 percent can include one or more trace elements, which are atoms that aren't part of the diamond’s essential chemistry. Some trace elements can influence its color or crystal shape. The hardness of diamond and its high dispersion of light – giving the diamond its characteristic "fire" – make it useful for industrial applications and desirable as jewelry. It forms under high temperature and pressure conditions that exist only within a specific depth range (about 100 miles) beneath the earth’s surface. Diamond’s crystal structure is isometric, which means the carbon atoms are bonded in essentially the same way in all directions. Fancy green diamonds are typically light in tone and low in saturation. Their color often appears muted, with a grayish or brownish cast. The hue is generally in the yellowish green category. In most green diamonds, the hue is confined to the surface, and rarely extends through the entire stone. That’s why cutters try to leave as much of the natural rough around the girdle as possible. Green diamonds get their color when radiation displaces carbon atoms from their normal positions in the crystal structure. This can happen naturally when diamond deposits lie near radioactive rocks, or artificially as a result of treatment by irradiation. Naturally colored green diamonds are extremely rare. Because of their rarity and the very real possibility of treatment, green diamonds are always regarded with suspicion and examined carefully in gemological laboratories. Even so, advanced gemological testing can’t always determine color origin in green diamonds. Green_Dia_stone1.jpg|rough green diamond Diamond is the birthstone for April. Source: Wikipedia | GIA Category:Characters Category:Gems